The Olive Branch
by The Goblet
Summary: Snape was not successfully rescued during the Shrieking Shack incident. Moony had better uses than lunch for the stray two-legger wandering into his territory. COMPLETE
1. The Whomping Willow

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore looked from one student to the other, his mouth hanging open, the twinkle absent from his eyes.

He was standing in the threshold of bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, scrutinizing the two prefects who sat on the bed. To say that both sixth years were stunned at the arrival of the Headmaster was a gross understatement.

"Explain yourselves," he said, in a quiet, enraged voice.

"We..." began the elder of the two.

"I…" said the other, who was nursing a newborn babe.

"We've had a baby," announced Remus Lupin, as he slid one arm around his former rival, who was still recovering from the birth of their child.

"Indeed you have Mr Lupin, and may I enquire on when you were planning on telling anyone about the recent addition to your family?"

* * *

Soon after Albus Dumbledore's sudden appearance in the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack, Remus found himself being escorted by his furious Head of House to the Headmaster's office. His thoughts, however, were not on where he was headed, but on where he had just come.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** R

**Status:** Complete

**Categories:** Angst, Romance

**Pairings:** RL/SS

**Warnings:** Bestiality, Mpreg, Non-con, Slash

**Spoilers:** Book 3 (for Severus's sake I'm forgetting a certain incident, in Book 5)

**Summary:**  
Snape was not successfully rescued during the Shrieking Shack incident. Moony had better uses than lunch for the stray two-legger wandering into his territory.

**Author's Notes**  
This story is an entry in Misconceptions: Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 2 Challenge(s):

**Wave 2 Challenge #14 **: Snape was not successfully rescued during the Shrieking Shack incident. Moony had better uses than lunch for the stray two-legger wandering into his territory. (Severus's opinion of the proceedings is up to you.) Immediately following, Severus finds out the hard way about the other way werewolves reproduce. _(Submitted by Firestorm17)_

**Wave 2 Challenge #99 **: Someone disappears with no explanation. _(Submitted by Charlotte Makenna)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Whomping Willow**

"I have a son," Severus Snape said quietly, not managing to keep the awe out of his voice.

He was propped up in bed in the Hospital Wing, holding the tiny infant in his arms. Dumbledore levitated a chair from across the room, to rest beside the boy's bed. "Yes you do Severus," he replied as he sat down. "He's beautiful."

Severus glanced up at the Headmaster before gazing at his son once more. "He's perfect."

Albus cleared his throat, "My boy, I need to ask you something rather personal."

Severus looked up at the old man, panic evident in his eyes. He swallowed, "Yes, sir?"

"How was he conceived?"

* * *

**Thursday, 18 December 1975**

Severus Snape strode purposefully across the grounds and down to the Whomping Willow. Earlier that week he had overheard Sirius Black loudly explain to his offsider, Peter Pettigrew, how to gain access to the tunnel under the tree which led to Lupin's secret hideout. Severus was sure that this was indeed a trap. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Pettigrew complain that he already knew how to stop the Whomping Willow from whomping, and had known so for a number of years. But Severus wasn't scared. He knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and tonight he was going to prove it and get the boy expelled.

Armed with his wand, to defend himself, and a camera to prove to everyone that Lupin was a dark creature, Severus picked up a fallen branch from the ground and pressed the concealed knob on the tree. So intent on his task, the Slytherin did not see Potter come running across the grounds as he descended into the passageway.

* * *

Slowly, Severus made his way along the dimly-lit tunnel. He had his wand held out in front of him, in readiness to stop an attack by the transformed werewolf. Werewolves had been covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts at the end of his third year, and Severus had spent many hours studying them once he had come to the conclusion that Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf. He was very confident that he could defend himself against the raging beast.

Inching along the tunnel, Severus heard a low growl. He stopped short. His heart racing. Gathering his courage, Severus began to move forward once more. He rounded a small bend in the tunnel and for the first time saw the newly transformed werewolf.

Severus stood in the tunnel unable to move. He stared at the snarling and growling werewolf as it leapt down a flight of stairs, and came running towards him. After several moments, Severus did the only thing he could think of.

He dropped his belongings, turned, and ran.

The teenager had not travelled more than a few yards, when he was attacked from behind, Moony leaping through the air, and landing on the running Slytherin: both boy and wolf landing very hard on the stone floor. Severus struggled wildly, flaying his arms and legs, kicking and punching the wolf, as it ripped and tore at his clothes.

During the struggle Severus twisted and struggled so much that he found himself lying on his back, arms and legs spread wide. Moony was hovering over him, his front paws holding down his shoulders, his back legs stretched out, and positioned between Severus's sprawled limbs. Severus's robes were badly torn and did nothing to keep out the cold winter air, nor conceal his modesty.

* * *

NC-17 scene cut here. I'm sure you can use your imagination: Snape was not successfully rescued during the Shrieking Shack incident. Moony had better uses than lunch for the stray two-legger wandering into his territory.

If you can't (or don't really want to use your imagination check out my LiveJournal: http:www . livejournal . com / users / goblet / 2661 . html

Just know that Remus bites Severus on the shoulder during the incident.

* * *

Unable to distance himself from the dark creature, Severus lay there, reflecting on the evening. Before long, large fat tears began to spill down his face.

That night, under the heavy weight of a werewolf, Severus cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Severus awoke slowly. He was sore and cold. Various scratches on his skin stung, while his muscles protested as he moved to look over his shoulder.

The sight that met him shocked Severus considerably. Lying on top of him, as he had been in wolf form last night, was Lupin. The Gryffindor was sleeping peacefully as he lay covering Severus.

Moving gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping boy, Severus slowly and tenderly extracted himself from his grasp. Gingerly, so as not to further upset his painful backside, Severus bent over and retrieved the tattered remains of his underwear and robes.

Hobbling miserably up the tunnel, Severus picked up his wand, before cast darning and cleaning charms on his robes. He felt unclean. He felt miserable and dirty, like a cheap whore.

Retrieving the camera from where it lay, Severus fled the tunnel and escaped into the Shrieking Shack before making his way back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, avoiding the larger than usual Christmas crowds.

Once safely barricaded in his dormitory, Severus took a long hot shower, scrubbing each inch of skin thoroughly with three different soaps, in an effort to cleanse himself.

Severus was grateful that his classmates had gone home for the Christmas holidays the night before, thus eliminating the need to explain his injuries, or last night's absence, to anyone.

Retrieving a mild healing balm from his trunk, Severus rubbed it into his assorted cuts and bruises. The cuts stung as the healing balm was rubbed in, while putting pressure on his bruises made Severus's eyes water.

Crawling into bed after the disastrous encounter Severus thanked Merlin that he was still alive.

* * *

Albus gazed at the teenager, propped up against stark white pillows. He looked sad, "Why didn't you tell anyone about the incident?" he asked softly, hurt that the boy hadn't thought of asking for help.

Severus shrugged. "If I were to have come to you with that, what would you have done?" he asked softly, not looking at the Headmaster.

Albus remained silent, watching the boy and his son.

"Exactly," continued Severus. "Nothing. You would have explained to me that if I **had **encountered a werewolf on the night of the full moon, I would have been killed, not raped." Severus let the ugly word hang in the air.

Albus looked at Severus. "I would have believed you," he said quietly. "You had tangible proof. You were pregnant."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, "I didn't find out that was even a possibility until a week after the Incident," he replied coolly.


	2. Merry Christmas

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 2 - Merry Christmas**

**Thursday, 25 December 1975**

Severus made his way to the Great Hall for Christmas Dinner. Since the Incident he had been studiously avoiding other students, the Marauders in particular. But he knew that his presence was required at the Feast, as an absence would be noted and investigated.

Unfortunately for Severus, only twelve students had remained at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays: himself, the marauders, a seventh year Hufflepuff, three sixth years of various houses, two fourth year Gryffindors and a first year Ravenclaw. The headmaster had decided that since there were only twenty people at the Christmas Feast, the staff and students would sit at one table.

Severus sat on the end of the table closest to the door, with the intention of making a quick exit once the feast had ended. The Marauders sat further along the table on the same side as Severus, talking spiritedly with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

As the meal progressed, Severus shot several hateful glares towards the Marauders, their joviality bringing back unhappy memories of the night a week ago. Severus was almost physically ill.

He didn't blame Lupin. Not fully. Yes, it was the quiet Gryffindor who had attacked him and Severus was not quite ready to forgive him for that. But Lupin would never have attacked him if he hadn't been in the tunnel. And for that, he blamed Black. Black knew of the evil that Lupin could commit when he was a wolf, and yet he happily led Severus into danger. Not only that, but he nearly succeeded in sending one of his friends to Azkaban for life.

Halfway through the meal, Professor Flitwick, who had been sitting across from Severus, challenged him to a game of Wizarding Chess. Severus eagerly accepted the challenge, knowing that would serve to distract him from Black and his friends, until such time that he could easily excuse himself from the Hall, and return to his solitude in the Slytherin Dorms.

The charms professor summoned a chess set from elsewhere in the castle, and waited, bouncing in his seat, as the pieces arranged themselves on the board. After the first few moves, Severus was totally engrossed in the game, his attention diverted from the Marauders and their antics.

After an hour, most of the students and staff had retreated to their common rooms. The Marauders, following a lively debate with Professor McGonagall about the registration of animagii, stood and excused themselves.

Severus was contemplating sacrificing his remaining Bishop in order to capture Professor Flitwick's Queen, when Black "accidentally" crashed into him on his way to the door. Severus glowered at the Gryffindor as a wound on his shoulder was disturbed. Severus raised his arm to move his bishop, and felt the familiar tear of a half-healed wound opening up. Whimpering slightly, Severus held his arm close to his body. He thought back, trying to remember how he could have hurt his shoulder so badly.

The Slytherin paled considerably as he remembered the injury. Lupin had bitten him. A **werewolf **had bitten him.

Finishing the chess game in two easy moves, Severus immediately excused himself from the table, stating that he had forgotten to include his mother's Christmas gift in the owl he had sent home earlier that week.

Hurrying along the corridors, Severus made his way to the library. Removing his favourite (and the most comprehensive) book on werewolves from the shelf, the frightened student sat down on the floor in the middle of the restricted section.

Turning to the section on werewolf bites, Severus re-read the passage that he had read so many times before.

> If one is unfortunate enough to be bitten by a werewolf, the ill-fated person will have contracted the curse if:
> 
> the werewolf was in wolf form (it was not in its human guise) the attack occurred on the night of the full moon the werewolf's teeth pierce the victim's skin the bite draws blood the victim's blood and the werewolf's saliva mix † 
> 
> If the moon had not yet set, the victim will undergo the transformation from human to wolf instantaneously. If it is near sunrise, the victim must wait until the next full moon to transform for the first time.

Severus sat on the ground in the library, staring at the book in his hands. He wasn't sure what time Lupin had bitten him. Had it been near daybreak? Most possibly. If that were the case, then he was most definitely a werewolf. Just as he thought things could get no worse, he realised that Lupin had infected him with his curse.

Glancing down at the page opened in his lap, Severus noticed a footnote at the bottom of the page.

> † If a male victim's blood was contaminated with both the werewolf's saliva, and his own sperm, then he may have escaped contracting the curse. See _Procreating Lycanthropes _by Aristotle Moonshine for further information.

Severus sat and re-read the footnote once, twice, three times. He had never heard of a book called _Procreating Lycanthropes _before. Wondering if the Hogwarts library even held the book, Severus pulled out his wand and cast a simple summoning charm. Above the boy's head, a small, thin book slipped out from a shelf and floated down to his outstretched hand.

Although Severus was disappointed with himself for failing to notice the paperback sitting alongside the other books on Dark Creatures, he wasn't surprised that he had overlooked it. It was a tiny, slim volume; quite old and dusty, its fragile pages yellow with age.

Severus gingerly opened the book, discovering that it had been published in the late 1200's. Scared beyond belief, he began to read the introduction to the book, unsure of what he would find – what did procreation have to do with werewolf bites?

> Werewolves, on a whole, have a higher than average fertility rate. Any problems reproducing with the opposite gender is usually found to be the fault of the werewolf's partner and not of the werewolf him/herself. Furthermore, male werewolves have the capacity to impregnate other males. This is the subject matter of this book.
> 
> Not much is known about a werewolf conceived pregnancy. I, myself, was conceived of one, and have been studying the matter for most of my adult life. I write this book as a means to consolidate my research, and educate the world about this incredible phenomenon.

Severus sat taken aback. They hadn't even mentioned this in Defence of the Dark Arts, let alone taught it. Flipping to the first chapter, he continued reading.

> **CONCEPTION **
> 
> The creation of a new life is often a wonderful and magical moment in the lives of its parents. Unfortunately this is not the case for a werewolf conceived pregnancy. A couple's first conception is often violent and brutal to the carrying parent as they are at the mercy of their transformed mate. However, subsequent conceptions tend to be very loving and gentle.
> 
> In both cases the following must occur in order for a child to be conceived, and a healthy pregnancy to result:
> 
> the werewolf partner must be in wolf form it is the night of the full moon the werewolf partner must penetrate the carrying partner the werewolf partner's seed must be ejaculated into the carrying partner the werewolf partner's teeth must pierce the carrying partner's skin the werewolf partner's saliva and the carrying partner's seed must mix and enter the carrying partner's bloodstream during intercourse. 
> 
> The resulting magic of this union will fertilise a magically created egg, and grow a womb inside the carrying partner, providing for the safe incubation of a child.
> 
> Many partners had been turned whilst trying to conceive a child in this manner. However, if a child is conceived, then both the carrying parent and the child would be free from lycanthropy, and be effectively vaccinated from the curse for life.

Time passed as Severus sat on the floor of the library, reading the antiquated book. The author had gone on to explore the "incredible phenomenon" of werewolf conceived pregnancies, discussing the bond forged between the two partners, the werewolf's protective and possessive instincts over the carrying parent, what the carrying parent should expect over the course of their pregnancy, and the birth itself.

But Severus didn't really absorb anything from the book. He was in shock. All he could think about was **that night **. He gingerly touched the wound on his shoulder. Was this a normal bite? Could some of his sperm have entered his bloodstream? He wasn't sure. He knew that Moony had bitten him, and had… pleasured himself, but was he pregnant? He hadn't instantly transformed into a werewolf that night, but was that due to him being pregnant, or the moon having set?

Severus curled himself up into a small ball. Only time would tell which of the two options it would be. He wasn't sure which was more favourable, being infected with Lupin's curse, or being pregnant with his child.

After a short time, Severus stood up from his place on the ground. He stretched, stiff from sitting and reading for most of the afternoon. He gathered up the two books which lay on the floor, and made his way back to the dungeons, not bothering to check them out.

In a daze he returned to the Slytherin dormitories, giving the password to the portrait which hung on the entrance, and heading straight for his bedroom.

Crawling into bed after placing the books on his bedside table, Severus abused Merlin over his lousy Christmas.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Severus," whispered Albus.

"What for?" replied Severus, his voice soft, so as not to disturb the infant he held in his arms, but his eyes glaring dangerously at the headmaster. "For favouring Gryffindors? For not keeping Black in line? For leaving me to discover for myself that I could be pregnant?"

"Yes. That, and much, much more."

Severus snorted, and tried to calm his upset child.

"What happened next?"


	3. The Shrieking Shack

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 3 - The Shrieking Shack**

**January 1976**

The next month was agony for Severus. His schoolwork slackened off as he spent more and more time worrying about whether he had been affected by the curse, or had been impregnated by the werewolf.

Severus soon realised that if he was affected by the curse, then he could not stay in the Slytherin dorms during the full moon. He could not run the risk of turning on his classmates, or allowing anyone to discover his ailment.

Severus decided that he would spend the night of the full moon in the Shrieking Shack. If he had been affected by the curse, then he would be in a "safe" place, where he could not harm anyone, nor be seen transforming into a werewolf.

Consulting _Procreating Lycanthropes _once more, he confirmed that a werewolf would not turn on its mate. If he was not affected by the curse, and was pregnant, then he would not be attacked once more by Moony.

Resolving to stay in the tunnel just long enough to determine whether he was cursed, or pregnant with Lupin's child, Severus made his way down to the Whomping Willow.

To say that he was frightened to see Moony again would have been an understatement. Severus had not slept at all the night before, worrying about the full moon. Pressing the knob on the trunk, Severus descended into the tunnel. It was still early, and Lupin had not yet taken refuge from the castle.

Travelling along the passageway, Severus made his way to the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he sat down on the sofa, waiting for the inevitable. Before too long the previous night's insomnia had caught up with him, and he fell into a fitful sleep on the couch.

* * *

Severus awoke a few hours later to find a calm, sedate Moony sitting on the floor, licking his face.

Terrified, Severus sprang up from the sofa, and stood, wand drawn, glowering at the werewolf. There was none of the ferociousness of last month in Moony's demeanour. The wolf just sat on the rug, watching him, a sad, lonely look upon his face.

Relief and horror overcame Severus as he arrived at a startling conclusion. He was pregnant: pregnant at only fifteen.

Running to the kitchenette, Severus threw up his dinner into the rusty sink. When he was done, he slumped to the floor, holding himself in a foetal position.

As he sat there, shaking, Moony padded up to him, nudging his tear-lined face with his nuzzle. Glancing up into Moony's eyes, Severus saw comfort and reassurance in them. Uncurling himself slightly, Severus allowed the werewolf to climb into his lap.

The frightened Slytherin hugged Moony tightly, as he sat on the floor of the kitchenette. Tears continued to stream down his face as he thought about the month old baby he was carrying inside his body. He could never tell his parents about this. They would never have understood. His father would sooner disown him than accept a bastard grandchild.

Eventually, Severus cried himself to sleep, hugging Moony, distraught over his future.

* * *

"Was Remus there when you woke up?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," replied Severus as he tended to his fussing child, "I'm not sure where he went."

The headmaster sat pensive in his seat as he watched Severus struggle to calm his son. "May I?" he asked, holding out his hands.

"No."

Dumbledore dropped his arms. An uncomfortable silence settled upon the Hospital Wing as Severus managed to settle the infant.

"Why didn't you come to me? To Madam Pomfrey? To your Head of House?"

"You would have informed my parents. I was underage, and you would have been forced to tell my father," whispered Severus. "He would have made sure that this little one was never born."

Albus was deadly quiet. He knew Severus spoke the truth. "You realise, however, that I have informed your parents. Professor McGonagall has sent them an express owl."

Severus said nothing in response to the Headmaster's statement.

"I promise you, my boy, I will not allow your father to hurt you or your son in any way."

A lone tear fell down Severus's cheek, startling Albus. He had underestimated how fearful Severus was of his father's wrath. Desperately, the old wizard tried to distract the boy. "How did you cope with the pregnancy?" he asked.


	4. Emergence of the Greasy Git

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 4 - Emergence of the Greasy Git**

**February 1976**

The two weeks after the full moon were especially distressing for Severus. After three days of denying his condition, he had finally accepted that he was pregnant and the news began to sink in. He was only fifteen. He hadn't finished school. He hadn't received his OWLs, He was about to become a father. A single father, unless Lupin realised what he had done.

Severus calculated that his baby would be due around September. That meant that he would, in any case, be able to sit for his OWLs, and thus complete at least part of his education.

Forcing himself to sit down and write a study guide, Severus split his time between catching up on the school work he had avoided last month and learning all he could about werewolf pregnancies.

The Slytherin had a hard time trying to conceal his condition from the other students in his dorm. Severus suffered terribly from morning sickness: most mornings were so bad, that he was unable to even _smell _breakfast without being violently ill. But once the morning sickness had passed for the day, he found himself starving and craving food. Severus took to sneaking down to the kitchens between classes, and after dinner and devouring strange and exotic food combinations, his favourite being muesli and orange jelly.

Severus's body began to ready itself for the birth of his child. His breast began to grow - only slightly, but on his lithe from they were very noticeable, not to mention tender. He began to put on weight, again quite noticeable for what was usually a slender form. His skin, although blotchy with pimples, was radiant, almost glowing. His hair was the healthiest it had been in all his years at Hogwarts.

Too terrified to speak to anyone about his condition, Severus researched and perfected several concealment charms: charms to hide his breasts, charms to make his skin look sallow, charms to make his hair look greasy and limp. He made doubly certain that the charms he chose would not hurt the babe.

* * *

On the full moon that month, Severus hid himself in his dorm. He pulled the curtains tight around his bed and lay awake, thinking of his child. He was determined to have the baby and he knew he wanted to keep it. He just wasn't sure how it was all going to work out. After worrying himself senseless with thoughts of his, and his child's future, Severus eventually fell into a restless sleep.

In the wee hours of the morning, Severus woke to find Moony hovering over him, staring. He was surprised that the wolf had managed to gain access to the Slytherin dorms, let alone his bedroom. He was astonished that it hadn't attacked any of his classmates.

Moving slightly, he ran his hand through the wolf's warm, soft coat. In response, Moony jumped onto the bed, licking Severus's face in greeting.

Standing on the bed, the wolf walked around in circles, trying to decide on a nice place to lie down. He finally decided to lie perpendicular to the boy, his head resting on Severus's lower abdomen, just above the baby.

Severus fell asleep feeling comforted and safe with Moony as his protector.

* * *

"How did Remus get out of the Slytherin dorms?" Dumbledore enquired.

"He left before the sun rose," Severus said quietly. "He never transformed back, he left in wolf form."

The headmaster gazed at the boy who was sitting up in the bed, holding his son so tenderly. Severus looked exhausted, which wasn't surprising for a person who had, only a few hours ago, given birth. Albus felt ashamed of himself for keeping the boy from his much needed rest. Madam Pomfrey would have his head if he didn't let Severus get some sleep.

"I want to see Remus," Severus whispered. "Please, I want Remus."

Albus was shocked by the raw edge Severus's voice had acquired.

"He's in my office, I'll go fetch him," he answered as he watched Severus lay the baby in a crib by the side of his bed. "Get some rest my boy, it may be a while. I want a word with him first."

"Not too long," responded Severus sleepily. He looked up at his headmaster, "It wasn't his fault."

* * *

Albus made his way from the Hospital Wing to his office.

Upon entering his study, the headmaster saw his deputy, who was having difficulty trying to calm the distraught werewolf. Minerva McGonagall had her wand trained on the youth, who wanted very much to be with his family.

"Mr Lupin, please, sit down," said Dumbledore calmly, as he walked across the room and stood beside one of three comfortable armchairs, arranged around a low coffee table.

Remus looked slyly from professor to professor, as though weighing up his options. Finally conceding that he was not going to make it anywhere near his mate and child, he wearily made his way to the armchair the headmaster was hovering over.

Once satisfied that the boy was not going to take off for the Hospital Wing, Minerva tucked her wand away and took a seat beside her favourite prefect.

Albus tapped his wand on the coffee table. A full tea service, complete with milk, sugar and a generous plate of biscuits appeared with a _pop _. Pouring out three servings of tea, he handed both his guests a cup, but not before tainting the entire pot with a mild Calming potion. Merlin knew they all needed to calm down after the morning's revelations.

Albus smiled at Remus. "Both Severus and your son are doing well," he said, knowing that the new father was frantic about his mate and child. "Madam Pomfrey assures me that they are both healthy, although a little worn-out. Actually, they're both sleeping at the moment, so we have a while to sit and talk."

Settling into his chair, the headmaster regarded the werewolf. "Severus tells me that you are not to blame," he started quietly. "He says that you did not do anything against the rules I set down when I admitted you to this school; apart from sharing your secret with your friends.

"I am very much aware of **how **this happened, having studied Lycanthropy in detail. I made sure that I knew what I was letting myself, and the staff in for before I offered you a position at this school. I am familiar with the different methods with which lycanthropes procreate, including how brutal the act can be." Albus paused a moment for Minerva to comprehend his meaning.

"Severus has already told me of the circumstances which surrounded the conception of your child. He also told me that you visited him in your wolf form once he was with child. I am curious: did you consciously know what was happening?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I didn't know what was going on. Not at first." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "It's kind of hard to explain, I was drawn to Sev…"


	5. Remus goes Barmy

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 5 - Remus Goes Barmy**

**March 1976**

Remus walked into his first Arithmency class, since the full moon. Peter didn't take Arithmency, instead opting studying Divination. Usually Sirius and Remus would sit together, while James tried his hardest to share a desk with the love of his life, Lily Evans. He usually didn't succeed in his quest, unless Professor Vector paired students to work together, and so sat mostly in the seat in front of Remus, talking loudly, and firing rolled up pieces of parchment, through a hollow quill at Snape, who sat in front of him.

Today, however, Remus was the first of the Marauders to arrive in the class, having left Sirius and James to use their boyish charms, to try and seduce Lily and her friend, Bonnie. Severus was already seated at his usual seat in the third row, having missed breakfast. He was bent, scribbling over his parchment, frantically trying to complete the assigned homework, before Professor Vector came to collect it.

Remus walked up to the Slytherin, and sat in the seat to his right, sharing the desk. He pulled out his homework, and his textbook, and began arranging his quill and ink, ready for the lesson.

Snape turned and looked at Remus as he sat down, but once it was evident that the Gryffindor was not going to jinx, hex or curse him, he continued his frantic scribbling.

Remus sat, looking around the room, waiting for the class to begin. It was still early, with the first period not starting for another five minutes. The two boys were the only students in the room, the other fifth years opting to enjoy the last few minutes before classes started socialising in the hall.

Snape let out a cry of frustration and threw down his quill. It was evident that he couldn't work out the homework problem. Remus carefully picked up the scroll and read through the workings. Snape had not copied out the question correctly; no wonder he couldn't resolve the problem. Picking up his quill, Remus made a small adjustment to the parchment and handed it back.

Remus watched as the dark-haired student picked up his quill and took out a fresh piece of parchment. Snape shot a tight smile at him, before he copied out the correct problem, and started on his homework.

Snape was still working when James and Sirius entered the room. Sirius sauntered in, one arm around Bonnie, the other carrying both their books. James followed, tagging closely behind Lily, shooting puppy dog eyes in her direction, as she effectively ignored him.

They both stopped dead, when they saw Remus sitting beside Snape, calmly watching him complete his homework.

* * *

That night, the Marauders took Remus to task about his friendliness to the greasy git. They told Peter who Remus had deemed worthy of his company during Arithmency. He was shocked and outraged, and immediately joined James and Sirius in berating the werewolf about his choice of study partner.

Remus was afraid that his friends would not want to have anything to do with him if he didn't agree with their way of thinking. He was a werewolf, and no one would want to be friends with him if they decided to tell the entire school his secret.

With that in mind, Remus told them that he was trying to keep Snape off their backs while they chatted up the girls. It was actually a good ploy, their 'single' friend was not around as a third wheel, and their arch-rival wasn't around to ruin their chances with the objects of their affections.

The Maurauders accepted this explanation, and actually applauded Remus for his quick thinking and obvious wisdom.

Remus, however, was confused. Why had he sat next to Snape in Arithmency that morning? The entire classroom had been empty when he arrived. Why had he chosen to sit next to the one student who hated him and his friends?

* * *

The next few weeks saw Remus spending more and more time with Snape. He didn't do it intentionally, but would find himself heading to the library when he knew the Slytherin was studying or partnered with him in Potions, and in Transfiguration. He sat next to him in Arithmency and Study of Ancient Runes. He found that even though Snape did not actively seek him out, when he was near him, the Slytherin was more relaxed when they were sitting together, rather than apart, in class.

Remus became increasingly protective of Snape. He wasn't sure why, but he had a great desire to make him happy and protect him from the world at large. He actively tried to stop the Marauder's from attacking Snape, turning their attention from the Slytherin, to perfecting a map of Hogwarts.

But one day he went too far. Much too far for both Snape and the Marauders not to notice the attention he was paying his mate. The fifth year combined Gryffindor/Slytherin Care of Magical Creatures class were studying Hippogriffs, when Snape clutched his stomach and swore under his breath. The nearest creature heard Snape's curse, and found it insulting. Lowering its head, it charged at the boy who, oblivious to his blunder, was standing in the middle of the grounds holding his abdomen.

Remus saw the Hippogriff about to maim the Slytherin, and stepped in front of it, taking the full force of its wrath.

* * *

When Remus regained consciousness, he found himself in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by the Marauders. They were livid. What had he been thinking when he stepped into the Hippogriff's path? James was upset that he put his life on the line for Snape, his mortal enemy. Sirius was all for rooting the creature on, and letting it kill Snape.

This was not the best choice of words.

Remus rose up out of the bed, his eyes cold and angry, and faced his friend. He was furious. How badly did Sirius hate Snape? Did he hate him enough to injure him? Did he hate him enough to maim him? Did he hate him enough to plan his murder? Did he hate him enough to make one of his friends murder him?

Oh yes, Remus knew all about that practical joke Sirius tried to pull on Snape. It wasn't too hard to figure out why Sirius was so puzzled as to how Snape escaped Moony in December.

Severely chided, the Marauders left Remus alone to calm down. They did not bring up his protectiveness for Snape again.

* * *

The school broke up for Easter at the end of March. While Remus headed home on the Hogwarts Express to visit with his parents, and both sets of grandparents for the holidays, Snape stayed at school.

Although Remus very much enjoyed his holiday, he found himself very uneasy. He could not relax. Every time he sat down to a meal, or looked at his school things, he thought of Snape. For some inane reason, he was worried for the boy. He couldn't figure out why.

The longer he was away from Hogwarts, the more uneasy he became. At the end of the week's vacation, he was itching to get back to school.

* * *

Dumbledore reached forward and picked up the plate of biscuits. He offered it first to Minerva and then to Remus, who declined.

Minerva sat forward in her chair. "You said earlier that you didn't know what was going on **at first **," she stated. "When did you realise what was going on?"


	6. The Shocking Truth

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 6 - The Shocking Truth**

**April 1976**

After Remus returned back to school after the Easter holidays, he began to feel more relaxed. The uneasiness which had plagued him over the week long break had eased once he knew Severus was safe. Not that Remus knew that that was what had been troubling him.

On the fourteenth of April, 1976 , a Wednesday evening, Remus travelled down to the Shrieking Shack and transformed, once again, into Moony. Like he had on the previous three months, Moony waited until curfew before stealthily making his way back into the castle. He was very careful not to be seen, and curbed his animal instincts and resisted attacking any of the children in the castle. Moony wanted to see his mate, and nothing was going to get in his way and hold him up.

Snape was waiting for Remus in the Slytherin Common Room when he arrived. He had made sure that the room would be empty for when the werewolf appeared. A few stench hexes did wonders to clear a room.

Moony followed the Slytherin prefect down to the fifth year boys dormitories, where his mate ushered him onto the bed, and drew the curtains. After placing locking and silencing charms on the curtains, Snape hugged Moony. Moony knew that his mate had missed him terribly too.

The teenager started getting ready for bed. He pulled off his robes and removed the concealment charms on his body so that he would be able to rest properly, without a drain on his magic during the night. Moony watched as Snape stepped into a pair of pyjama bottoms and crawled into bed.

Jumping up on the bed himself, Moony made himself comfortable and snuggling close to his mate.

Soon both boy and wolf were falling asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Remus woke to find himself naked and entwined around a half-naked Slytherin. He freaked out, not knowing how or why he was in bed with Snape.

Sitting up, Remus looked at the boy in bed with him. Snape was sleeping so peacefully. For some reason, his skin didn't look sallow at all. The scowl which was constantly etched on his face had smoothed and he looked almost beautiful.

Remus shook his head. _Had he just described Snape as beautiful? _

Snape rolled over in his sleep: turning to cuddle into him. Remus's eyes almost popped out of his head. He heart stopped.

Snape was… Snape was… PREGNANT!

Remus began to hyperventilate. Trying to calm himself, he took big, deep breathes.

Scrambling out from the bed, he looked around for his clothes. Not finding any, he borrowed Snape's dressing gown and fled the dormitory.

Rushing through the castle, he made a beeline for Gryffindor Tower . Once safely inside his dormitory, Remus took off Snape's robe and pulled on his school uniform. It was then that he realised that it was the morning after the Full Moon. What had possessed his wolf to seek Snape out?

Confused, Remus opened his trunk, and pulled out all the books his father ever gave him about werewolves. Knowing that he would be allowed the day to recover from his transformation, Remus closed the curtains on his bed, and began reading.

* * *

Later that night Remus set aside his last book. He was exhausted. He was stunned.

It was nigh impossible, and yet all the evidence pointed towards it. He had bonded with, and knocked up Severus Snape.

* * *

Remus spent the next four weeks looking into Severus's pregnancy. He read books about werewolves. He read books about pregnancy. He read books aimed at expectant mothers, and expectant fathers. But he didn't say a word to Snape. He didn't know how to broach the subject with his mate.

One day, whilst working on a group project in Arithmency, Remus suggested forming a study group, primarily for the opportunity to spend more time with Severus. He succeeded in forming a small study group of students from each house: including James, Sirius and Severus.

During these study sessions, Remus kept paying particular attention to the Slytherin. Soon, he began to sneak food into the library; the type of food expectant mothers should be eating a lot of: fresh fruit and vegetables, grains and cereals. Sometimes he would share it with the group. Other times he would just hide it in the pregnant boy's bag.

Both the Marauders and Snape thought he had gone insane. They couldn't understand what was going on inside his head. The Marauders thought that Snape had bewitched him, and had placed him under Imperious, so that he could have a personal slave. Snape thought that it was all a cruel joke, intent on making him feel uncomfortable.

Eventually, Snape snapped. Remus watched from across the library as he pulled Potter into a secluded corner. He didn't know what Snape had said to James, but knew it was about him, as both boys continued to shoot glances in his direction.

Later that night, James, Sirius and Peter all took him aside and explained that his behaviour was inappropriate. It was especially inappropriate if Snape had dared speak to **James **, of all people, to make him stop. Ordinarily, they wouldn't have minded making the Slytherin as uncomfortable as possible, but Remus was definitely scaring them.

* * *

Albus poured out another cup of tea and handed it to his deputy. "I hope you did eventually tell Severus that you knew about the baby." 


	7. A problem shared is a problem halved

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 7 - A problem shared is a problem halved**

**13 May 1976**

The night of the next full moon, Moony once again padded down to the Slytherin dormitories. However, once he arrived, he did not allow Severus to lead him up to his rooms. Instead, he led the Slytherin back through the castle (using his werewolf senses to avoid Mr Filch and Mrs Norris) and down to the shrieking shack. It truly amazed Remus how much control he had over his wolf, now that he was an expecting father.

Leading Severus to the upstairs bedroom, Moony leaped onto the bed, and waited for his mate to join him.

* * *

Waking up in the pre-dawn hours in his human form, Remus retrieved Severus's wand from under his pillow and used it to ward the room. He cast locking and silencing charms on the bed chamber so that no one could get in or, more importantly, **out **until they were removed.

His task complete, Remus hid the Slytherin's wand and snuggled back into bed, spooning against Severus, holding him and the baby close.

* * *

Later that morning, Remus was watching Severus sleep, when the object of his study stirred, and woke gently. Slowly, Remus pulled his mate closer to his body, sharing his warmth, comfort and support.

Abruptly, Severus leapt from the bed. He ran to the door, scrambling to get away from the teen that he had, just moments ago, been snuggling against. Remus watched as Severus struggled to open the charmed door, and when the Slytherin began to search for his wand, coughed, and held up the missing piece of wood.

Remus asked his mate to return to the bed. He was worried that Severus may catch cold. Although it was May, it was still chilly, and the bed chamber had no fire. Severus was very apprehensive about joining the Gryffindor in bed, and turned his back on Remus, scrambling to open the door.

Having become annoyed at his mate, Remus threw off the covers and padded, naked, to the Slytherin. He put one arm around Severus's waist and drew him back to the bed.

Once securely back in the bed, Severus burst into hysterics. He cried and shouted and raved. He raged, sobbed and screamed.

Didn't Remus know about the pregnancy? Didn't he realise that he needed him? That the baby needed him? Why did he leave him alone? Why did he let Black tell him how to get into the shrieking shack? Was it all a joke? Were Potter and Black and Pettigrew hiding in the room? Maybe they had cameras to take pictures of his hideous body? Would they plaster them all over the school?

Not knowing what to do, Remus began rubbing Severus's back. He hadn't realised just how unhinged Severus actually was.

When Severus began to calm down, Remus leaned in and hugged him. He told him that he hadn't realised that he had impregnated him until four weeks ago. Holding Severus close, he said that it wasn't exactly something that he could have blurted out over Arithmency homework. He explained that he had known something was… different about Severus, and his transformations since Christmas, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Remus apologised over and over again for raping Severus. Pointing out that werewolf's mate for life, and that he would be drawn to him until he died, Remus promised that he would never touch him again, until he was ready.

Of course, that would have been a lot more convincing if he had not been naked and running his hands over Severus's extended belly.

* * *

**June 1976**

Over the next month, the two began to spend more and more time together. Remus became devoted to helping Severus, and, although resentful at the attention, the Slytherin slowly began to appreciate Remus's touches and attentions, now that they were discrete and private.

When the next full moon approached, Remus asked Severus is he would accompany him to the shack. The two boys went down to the shack straight after classes finished.

Having three hours before _the change_, Severus and Remus spent the time talking, and exploring Severus's body. The pregnant boy had taken off his concealment charms, and Remus found great delight in feeling his baby move inside his mate.

During Remus's nightly check-up of Severus and the baby, his mate confessed that he had been terrified of having to raise a baby by himself. He was thankful and relieved that Remus was there to help, and support him.

Remus's heart stopped beating. He made his way up the bed, from where he was examining Severus's bump, to stare at his mate. He leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the lips, before hugging him tightly.

* * *

As they were eating dinner that night in the shack, Remus brought up the coming summer.

Severus was frightened at the prospect of going home, pregnant and unwed. He was sure that his abusive father, who knew countless hexes and curses, would cause him, or his baby harm. If he didn't succeed in killing the child he carried, he would throw him out to live on the streets, rather than allow an illegitimate child into his home. It wasn't his safety that Severus was worried about. It was his child's.

Remus, on the other hand, was feeling extremely protective of his mate and unborn child. He had turned into a worrier. When he was not pre-occupied by school work, he found himself thinking about the two most important people in his life. He couldn't help but fret about the two. He was losing sleep, worrying about Severus and the baby: anxious that they were safe.

Over dinner, the two devised a plan so that they could spend the summer together.

* * *

Later that term, using the invisibility cloak, Remus snuck into Professor McGonagall's office and liberated a few parchments of official Hogwarts stationery. Together, under the guise of studying for their OWLs, the two boys composed a letter home to their parents. They told their parents that, as prefects, they had been offered vacation employment at Hogwarts. Severus wrote that he would be working to restock to Hospital Wing Potions. Remus wrote that in exchange for some light maintenance work, he would be learning advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. Forging Professor McGonagall's signature at the bottom of the letter, the two boys send them home.

* * *

Minerva pursed her lips. "You stole parchment from **my **office?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Remus looked down in his lap. "We needed to. I wasn't going to let Severus go back home like that. His father would have killed him."

The teenager looked up to the headmaster. "I really would like to see them both," he stated.

Albus nodded and rose from his chair. "Come on then, my boy. You too Minerva: you ought to see the little bundle, he is so **cute **," exclaimed the headmaster as he ushered his guests out of his office.

* * *

As soon as Remus caught sight of Severus in the Hospital Wing, he ran to his side. Severus was sitting up in bed, reading a pamphlet about post-natal depression when his mate arrived. Madam Pomfrey had mistaken his unhappiness as the early on set of depression, rather than his forcible removal from Remus.

Dumbledore and Minerva walked up behind the Gryffindor as he climbed carefully onto the bed.

"So boys," he exclaimed, "how did you spend your summer?"

Remus looked at Severus and put one arm around his mate before telling the headmaster about their summer.

He told him about moving their things to the shack, the night before vacation began. He told him about telling his friends that he was going to Europe for the summer to visit an expert in the field of lycanthropy, and that he just neglected to tell them that the expert was Severus, and that the place in Europe, was indeed the Shrieking Shack. He told him that they had persuaded Sammy, a house elf that usually took care of Remus after his transformations, to pilfer food and other supplies from the castle.

Severus told of their days studying the pregnancy, and reading about parenting. He explained that they used the time to make their relationship stronger and more intimate.

Minerva, who had been listening to the boy's tales about their summer, cleared her throat. "What of the beginning of this term?"


	8. Happily Ever After

**THE OLIVE BRANCH  
by The Goblet**

**Chapter 8 - Happily Ever After**

When the first of September came around, Severus was eight and a half months pregnant. He felt very big, very ugly and not at all up to returning to school: at least not until he had given birth to his child.

Together, the two boys decided to stay in the Shrieking Shack. Severus was almost about to give birth and the full moon was in less than a week. Both Remus and Severus were afraid that the baby would want to come in the middle of the night, while Remus had transformed into Moony.

But, as the morning dawned, the babe was still safe in Severus's belly. On closer examination, however, they both noticed that the baby had dropped. It was getting ready to enter the world.

Exactly a week later in the early hours of the morning on the 15th of September 1976 , Severus went into labour.

* * *

Albus looked from one boy to the other. He could not understand how they could have been so very foolish.

"When you did not return to Hogwarts two weeks ago, we contacted your parents. They informed me that you had spent the summer here, at Hogwarts. Obviously that was not the case and we told them this.

"I was worried sick," he stated. "Professor McGonagall was worried sick. Your parents were worried sick. Your friends are, still, worried sick."

Severus leant over and picked up his son who had begun crying as the Headmaster reprimanded his parents.

"We tried everything," continued Minerva. "We spoke to the portraits, the ghosts. They hadn't heard from you or seen you since June. We consulted a wizarding clock which showed that you were both at Hogwarts!"

Just then a large owl flew into the window, and perched on Minerva's shoulder.

As she went to read her mail, Albus continued. "We eventually summoned the house elves. Sammy was most helpful in determining your whereabouts.

"Needless to say it was a shock when I finally caught up with the two of you."

Minerva returned carrying the parchments she had received. While the headmaster turned his attention to the papers, Severus handed his son to Remus, so that he could hold the small bundle.

Albus returned. "Mr Lupin. Your parents are on their way to Hogwarts as we speak. They are most troubled by your actions."

He turned to Severus. "I'm sorry, dear boy. As you predicted, your father is not happy with your circumstances." He sighed, "he has disowned you, I'm afraid."

Severus nodded. He knew his father would not have accepted him or his son once he learned of the situation. He was only happy that his son was unharmed.

"We disposed of a Howler which was delivered to Madam Pomfrey a little earlier," Albus continued. "Your mother, however, very much wants to meet her grandson. She too is on her way here."

Remus beamed and would have hugged his mate if he hadn't been holding their son. Instead he leant over and kissed Severus softly on the cheek.

"May I ask one question?" asked Minerva.

Severus nodded.

"What's the baby's name?"

Remus looked at his lover, before beginning to speak. "Well, we've discussed this at length," he started. "I don't want him to carry the surname Lupin. There might come a time when he may be victimized because I am a werewolf."

"I don't want him to carry the name Snape," continued Severus. "My father wants nothing to do with him, and he won't be reminded every time someone addresses him that his grandfather disowned me."

Albus nodded, agreeing with the boys' reasoning. "I take it you have a name in mind though?"

"Yes," replied Severus.

Remus smiled. "He's been like an Olive Branch for us. He made us put aside our prejudices and fall in love."

Severus rolled his eyes at Remus's sentimentality. "We wish to name him Oliver. Oliver Wood."

**The End**


End file.
